1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to asphaltic compositions which exhibit improved elastic properties as well as improved adhesion to aggregate particles. More particularly, this invention relates to compositions comprising a major amount of asphalt, a minor amount of an alkoxylated terpolymer and, optionally, a small amount of a synthetic terpenic resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of polymers have been added to asphaltic compositions in order to improve the elasticity of these compositions and to improve the adhesion of the asphalt to aggregate particles. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,841 compositions consisting of a major amount of asphalt and a minor amount of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer have been disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,144 compositions comprising asphalt, a synthetic terpenic resin and a copolymer of ethylene and vinyl acetate are described and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,694 compositions are mentioned which comprise asphalt, a minor amount of a synthetic resin and a terpolymer of ethylene, vinyl acetate and an organic acid such as acrylic acid.
Although all the compositions mentioned above exhibit some improvement with regard to elasticity and/or adhesion to aggregate particles there is a need in the art for asphaltic compositions which are highly elastic and which at the same time possess superior adhesive properties.